1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disposable gum massage tip adapted for use on a handheld dental tool and more specifically to a disposable gum massage tip adapted to carry a charge of medicament for topical application to the gums during massaging thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it has been known to apply chemotherapeutic, antibiotic, or other medicinal agents to the gum areas of patients suffering from gingivitis or periodontal disease. Many patients who suffer from these diseases and other related gum disease are frequently required to stimulate the soft tissues of the gum by applying a rubber massage tip thereto, moving the tip across the gum surface in a massaging motion. The required therapy program, involving both the application of various medicaments as well as routine massaging of the gums is a rather complex and time-consuming task and is therefore often not performed in the required manner. Therefore, many patients suffering from gum disease do not get the optimum results from the prescribed regime. Consequently, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and device for treating gingivitis, periodontal disease, and other related gum diseases which is simple for a patient to use in a daily prescribed regime and which is as effective as therapy administered by a dental practitioner.